Everything's New
by WWEortonWWE
Summary: Will Randy get Christy? Will Triple H get what he wants? The final chapter is here.
1. There She Is

-Everything's New -

For a many months now, Triple H and Evolution have been on top of the WWE food chain. But what will happen when Triple H finds no interest in the many women he can receive and finds interest in someone else he can't have. Will he go crazy?

Chapter 1- The first sight

Triple H was watching the TV in Evolution's locker room when Batista walked in with two girls a his sides. He had a big smile on his face. "Hey Trips, I brought you something." "Triple H looked up and smiled at the skinny blonde wearing not to much clothes. "Hey, thanks big man." Triple H wrapped his arm around the girl as she was all over him.

Christy was walking to her room when she spotted Randy a little ways in front of her. He was getting an interview with Maria. Christy slightly smiled at him as she walked passed him. Randy saw her and grabbed his attention. She kept walking, and Randy ran after her. "Hey Christy wait!" Christy turned around. "Yeah?" Randy caught up to her at her door. "Listen, I just wanted to talk to you about something." "Sure, what about?" "Well, I saw Evolution talking to you a couple of weeks ago and I just wanted to warn you about them. Take it from me, as an experienced Evolution member they're no good." "Thanks Randy, I appreciate you caring, but I got my back." She smiled and walked back into her room leaving Randy there speechless.

Triple H was walking down the hall with his normal bottle of water with the blonde still at his side. While he was walking, he spotted Christy talking to Lita. Triple h signaled the blonde to go away, and he walked over to the Diva's. "Hey Christy, how's it going?" "Fine there Hunter, how about you?" "Great, Lita" "Hunter." Triple H looked back over at Christy. "That offer I was talking to you about joining Evolution? I was wandering if you've put any thought to it?" "yeah I have Hunter, listen, I'm just getting to know the ropes around here. I don't think I'm quite ready to jump into an alliance right now. I'm really sorry." "oh no, that's okay Christy, I understand. Well, since you're just getting to know the WWE, I was wondering if you would like to spend a night with evolution, you don't have to join, just try it out. What do yah say?" "...okay, I'll do it." "great, meet me at out locker room after Raw." "okay, I will." Triple H walked away with a big smile on his face. Christy looked over at Lita. "I don't know if you noticed, but he sounded kind of desperate." "I know, I've never seen him like this."


	2. A Different Situation

Chapter 2-Everything's New

Triple H was sitting in Evolutions locker tapping his hand on his knee after Raw had just ended. Ric walked over to him and looked at him puzzled. "What's the matter champ?" "Hah...oh, I was just waiting. Why?" "Well, it just seems like your waiting in a very over excited way." "Really? You think so? Nope, just waiting is all." "Oh, okay. So, who did you invite this week to join us at the club?" "Christy Hemmie, she is so hot." "Nice champ, nice." "I want to be all over that." "I'm sure you do buddy." Ric walked off and was no longer able to hear Triple H. "I _really _like her." He sighed as there was a knock on the door. He jumped up right away and awaited Christy's entrance. She was wearing a dark green shirt that showed a little of her cleavage, and stopped just above her belly button. And was wearing a matching short skirt. Triple H took a quick breath. "Wow, you look amazing...I mean, you look hot, um, let's go." "Okay." They met up with Evolution outside of the door and went to their limo and set off for a night out on the town.

They later showed up at a local club and the music was great. They all got a table and were starting with some drinks. They were all enjoying their drinks when Randy walked through the door with his long time friend John Cena, and Chris Benoit. They looked around for a table. They sat down and started talking. "So Randy, what's up with you and Christy?" Chris asked. "Oh, nothing, I really like her, but I think we would be better as friends. She's not really my type, and plus, I asked out Stacy last week, we're going out tomorrow." "Oh really?" "Yeah, she's really great. I love Christy as a friend, but she's too wild for me. I need a calmer girl. Stacy is perfect for me, plus people always thought we'd make a cute couple. Although...Hey John?" "What dawg?" "Why don't you go after Christy?" "Christy who?" "Christy Hemmie, she's new to the Raw roster. She's really pretty, and wild, you know like's to have a good time. She's a great girl." "Well, show her to me sometime." "Okay, I will." Chris looked over and saw Christy talking to Evolution. "Actually Randy? You can show her to John right now tonight. She's right over there with Evolution. "What?" Randy looked around and spotted her with Triple H getting ready to go to the dance floor. "Crap! She's here with Evolution." Chris was shocked at Randy's reaction. "Chill Randy, she'll be fine, she's a tough girl." "No, I don't want her getting mixed up with them, they can really screw her up if she does one single thing wrong." John got up from his chair. "Guys, I'm going to go to the bathroom okay, you two work this out aiight?" He got up and went to the men's bathroom.

Christy told Triple H she had to go to the bathroom after the dance. She walked over and was trying to get through the crowd. John was just walking out of the bathroom as was walking towards Christy without knowing. They both ended up bumping paths. "Oh I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean too." John couldn't say anything he was just frozen. "I-I'm sorry about that. It was my fault." "Well how about this, we're both sorry." "Okay." She smiled at him and starred at him still smiling as she walked away. John just kept starring towards he direction until he couldn't see her anymore. He quickly ran over to Randy and Chris really excited. "Hey guys, guess what?" Randy looked at him. "What is it John?" "I ran into this really fine girl, I mean, she just took the bref right out of me I could barely talk dawg." "Really? What did she look like?" "Well, she had really long wavy dark red hair and a hot body. She was perfect man." "Interesting." Randy looked over at Chris and they lightly laughed at each other both realizing that John's description sounded a lot like Christy's physical description.

They all just continued dancing around until it got really late and they all wanted to leave. John was really sad because he wouldn't ever find Christy again, but he still didn't know it _was_ Christy. They all went back to the hotel and slept, but John stayed awake constantly thinking of this mysterious girl who was so close, yet so far.

Triple H, Christy, and Evolution were done dancing and decided to go back to the hotel room. They were going to take her to her room. Triple H decided to just take her along and have Dave and Ric wait in their room.

Triple H and Christy were walking to her room. He was slightly behind her checking out her butt as she walked. They got to her door, and she looked back up at him. "So Christy, did you have a fun time tonight?" "Yeah, I did." As Christy was answering him, she was thinking of that cute guy she bumped into earlier that night. "Well, I'm glad, and that offer is still on the table." "Oka-." As she was responding to him, he suddenly leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. After he broke the kiss, she looked at him shocked, but didn't react at all. She just forced a smile, and walked in her room. He stood there for a few seconds, and then walked back to his room where Ric and Dave were waiting for him. He opened the door, and entered with a dreamy look on his face. Dave looked at him puzzled. "You okay man?" "Yeah, I'm great." He shook loose. "I was just thinking about how god damn hot that Christy Hemmie is. I mean, she's got to be one of the hottest girls I've ever been around." "I agree, now let's go to bed man." They all got ready, and went to bed.


	3. Hhi There

Chapter 3- Everything's New

The next morning came around, and Evolution was up and out of their beds. In fact, they were in the lobby eating some breakfast. Randy, John, Chris all walked in and grabbed a table. Randy looked at Triple H and glared wondering why Christy was being pulled into Evolution. While they were talking, Lita and Christy were walking down the hall. Chris got a quick glance and hit Randy in the arm getting his attention. Randy looked over and noticed them coming. John luckily wasn't paying attention. He was watching the television. Randy got John to look over. "Hey John, remember that Christy girl we wanted you to meet?" "Yeah?" "There she is." John's mind just did that unbelievable blank thing, where your mind just goes blank then comes back to reality barely realizing what's happening. Christy walked over to them with her usually cheery smile. "Hi guys." She looked over at the end of the table and saw John. "Hi." "Hey there girl." "What?" "Hah? I mean hi." Randy cut it saving John. "Um Christy, this is John, John this Christy the women I was talking to you about." "Oh, hi there John, nice to meet you." John once again wasn't able to say anything. He just stuttered out a "h-hi." And showed a cheesy smile. She looked over and saw Evolution. She didn't want to go through last night's events to ignoring them. So she said her goodbyes and walked over to them. Triple H got up as she went over to them and made sure everyone at Randy's table was watching and kissed her on the cheek. John was sort of heartbroken by that. For some reason this girl really had an affect on him.

-Raw, the next week-

Christy was walking down the hall when she saw Lita talking to Randy. "Randy, I just don't know what we're going to do about Christy, I mean does she actually like Triple H and Evolution?" "I don't know, I hope not." "Me too, I kind of want her and John to hook up, I mean was that not cute when he was totally stuttering when talking to her? I've never seen John do something like that before." "Me neither." "Speaking of cute, how did your and Stacy's date go?" "Pretty well, it ended with a nice soft kiss." "Oooh, mister poetry here." "Hey." He playfully hit her in the arm as Christy approached them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lita cut in. "Oh hi Christy, we were just talking about Randy's affectionate side. "Oh, Randy you have one of those, I didn't know anyone from Evolution ever had one of those." "Speak of the devil. Why the heck are you with Evolution?" "Randy, I don't want to get into this." "We need to okay, be careful." "For the love of god Randy, I know already." "Listen I don't want to fight." "Okay, I'm sorry. But Randy, I did want to know more about that John guy." "Gee Christy, why is that?" "Because I think he's cute okay, gees give me a break." "Hey sorry." "Well, do you think he likes me?" "Yeah he does, I mean come on the guy couldn't talk for god sake." "Alright you made your point." "But, that doesn't mean he didn't see you with Evolution. I think he got the wrong idea about you and Triple H. You know, the whole kissing thing." "Hey, I didn't kiss him." "I know you didn't." "How are you going to get out of this one?" "I have no idea." "Well, you know where to find me." Lita hit his arm. "Us, you know where to find us if you have trouble with them." "Okay, hey I'll see you guys later okay?" "Alright." "Bye." She walked away towards Evolutions locker room.

(What's going to happen when she walks into Evolutions locker room? Will things go well, stay tuned my friend's for another chapter is coming your way.)


	4. A Little Cold, Nice Catch

Chapter 4- Everything's New

Christy walked into Evolution's locker room. Triple H stood up with a smile as she walked in. "Hi Christy, how are you?" "I'm great trips." "Oh no, call me Hunter." Ric and Dave both looked at each other with disgust. "So, Christy, what are you doing tonight?" "Well…Hunter, I wanted to talk to you alone about that, is that okay?" "Sure." Hunter signaled the two other's to leave. After they were gone Triple H tried to wrap his arms around her. "Please stop Hunter." "What, what is it?" "I can't okay?" "You can't what? Oh I see, it's Randy Orton isn't it?" "No, it's not, I just wanted to try your little deal. And, I'm not interested okay?" " Christy, how can you not be interested in Evolution?" "I just can, listen Hunter. I think that you can be such a great guy when you're not around your buddies. You show compassion, interest in what the frickin' girl has to say. Usually people would know you for not being that way." "But Christy?" "I'm sorry Hunter, I'm not interested in a guy quite like you." She gave him a goodbye smile and walked out the door and walked passed Dave and Ric waiting outside the door.

Christy walked to her room and was very surprised as to who was there. "Hi Christy, what's up?" "Nothing much, how are you?" "Great, listen I just stopped up here a few days early to hang out with Randy and Chris. But also to see what you were up to." "Really, I thought I'd never see you so soon." John got up from the couch, and at that moment Randy walked through the door. "Hey Christy, like my surprise?" "Yeah Randy, you're real funny." "Oh, thanks." "Anytime." They goofed at each other for a few second when Stacy walked in with Chris and Lita. Chris sat on the couch and started eating the fruits and vegetables that were complimentary to the wrestlers in their rooms. They all just talked and came up with some plans for later on that night.

After Raw had ended, they were all in John's suburban and headed to a nice restaurant for a late dinner. They all got there and just ordered dinner. When they were all talking separately, Randy leaned over to Christy. "So, how did it go with Evolution?" "Randy, why do you always do this to me?" "Because, I just want to know, as long as everyone else." Randy signaled her to look at the other four people starring at her for an answer. "You guys, come on…Okay, I ended it alright? No more Hunter, not that there really ever was a Hunter in my life." Randy bumped her in the arm. "That's the spirit." They all continued eating then paid and headed to the hotel.

The night was still young, so they decided to go on a walk. It was really cold from the winter. They were all just walking when the snow lightly started to fall. Christy was twirling around in circles until she slipped and was about to fall. But Randy caught her. "Oh, thanks." "No Problem." Christy started to get a little colder, so John gave her his jacket and they walked back over to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel, they sat in the lobby and talked about stuff and watched the lobby TV for a little while until it got too late for them all to handle, and then they went up to their rooms. Stacy and Randy were sharing a room, Chris and John, then Christy and Lita.

Everyone was in their rooms and getting ready for bed. When Christy looked at John's jacket on the bed. "Oh crap, I forgot I was even wearing John's jacket. I better go take it up to him, he might be cold." Christy slipped out of the room and went to the guy's room. John opened the door. "Hey Christy, what's going on?" "Well, you forgot your jacket so I thought I would take it to you. I figured you might be a little cold." "Who me? Nah." "Well here you go." "Thanks." Randy was walking down the hall and saw them talking. He was going to go talk to John. Christy looked back over to John. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" "Yeah." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Randy paused in surprise. Then he continued walking and Christy walked away. "Night guys." "Night Christy." They said in unison.

(WELL I CERTAINLY THINK THINGS ARE GETTING A LITTLE INTERESTING. HUMMM, THE MYSTERY THAT LIES WITHIN. CHECK IT ALL OUT NEXT CHAPTER.)


	5. The truth is coming out

Chapter 5- Everything's New

Triple H was walking down the hall when he saw Christy at the pop machine. "Hey Christy, how are you?" She turned around not really wanting to talk to him. "Hi Hunter, how are you?" "I'm good, so what have you been up to?" "Me, oh nothing much. Just hanging out with my friends." "Cool, so, I was wondering what you were doing later on this night?" "Why." "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to umm, do something?" "What? You mean go on a date?" "Yeah." "Oh, Hunter, I really don't know." "Come, on, we'll have fun/ oh, and there won't be any Evolution there." "Really, that's a shock. But, no, I can't hunter. Listen I told you that you were a really great guy, but you're just not what I'm looking for. I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Hunter stood there in sadness.

Christy walked to her room and the door was slightly open. Christy didn't know why, and she listened form outside. She could hear Randy talking to Lita. "So randy what's the matter?" "Lita, I'm in such a dilemma." "What is it?" "John, and Christy." "Well what's wrong with that, they're really cute, and I think that they both really like each other." Christy started to lightly cry as she as listening. "No, It's not right. I mean, oh man why did I have to get myself into this?" "Randy, okay, what are you really talking about?" "I Like Christy okay? Are you happy? I'm in love with her. I've liked here since the first time I saw her. She's beautiful, and special to me, I care for her in every way. I love being around her." "Oh my god Randy, you really do like her don't you?" "Yes." "Well, then why did you get all hell bent on hooking her up with John?" "Because I was trying to fall out of love with her by hooking her up with a friend…It's not working Lita. I can't get her off of my mind." "Jesus, how are we going to handle this one?" "I don't know." Christy wiped her tears from her face and checked herself in her compact mirror to make sure she looked okay, then slowly walked in after a few moments to look unsuspicious. "Hi guys." She plastered a fake cheery smile. Randy looked at her and stopped breathing for a second, but let it out. "Hi Christy, what's up?" "Oh, nothing really. I just can't understand why Hunter won't leave me alone. He's like a puppy dog always asking me out. It's almost like he truly likes me or something." "Wow." "I know." Lita then started for the door. "I got to go guys, nice talking to you." She walked out of the door leaving Christy and Randy alone. Randy looked at her nervously. Christy looked at him, and saw the look in his eyes showing he was previously crying. "Are you okay Randy." "Hah?" "Honey, it looks like you've been crying." She took her finger and wiped a little bit of tear from the side of his eye. He smiled at the feel of her soft skin. "Seriously, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." "Okay, hey I wanted to talk to you about something." "What?" "It's John, I don't think it's going to quite work out." Although Christy just heard what Randy said to Lita, Christy did really feel this way. "I don't think it would work out between us because he's on Smackdown, and I'm on Raw. He's cute and everything, I just can't do the long distance thing." "Oh." "It's better to have somebody closer." She smiled at him, and walked out of the room. He stood there just melted at the way she had said that.

(Well, we all know Christy is going to tell John that she doesn't feel anything. How will that go? Do you think Christy likes Randy back? Find out in the next chapter.)


	6. Everything's New

Everything New

Chapter 6

Christy was walking to her room after talking to John on the phone. Last week after Raw, she went to John to talk to him about it not working. They made an agreement not be together, and to be just friends. She walked into her room and was shocked as to who was awaiting her arrival. "What do you want?" "I want to talk to you." "Why?" "It's about Hunter." The mysterious man turned out to be Dave Batista. "Listen Dave, I already told Hunter that I didn't want to be with him. He's just not the type of guy that I'm looking for. Could you please make him understand that?" "I can't get through to him. All he ever does it talk about you." "Well that's his problem." Christy turned around to walk away, but she bumped into Hunter who was behind her. "Hi Christy." "Hunter, leave me alone." "I can't Christy…come with me." "No, I'm not going anywhere with you." "Come one Christy, be reasonable about this. I mean you like Randy don't you? He was in Evolution at one point." "Hunter, don't bring Randy into your obsession for me. I _know _Randy, I _know _his side of the story. He wasn't the one who blind sided a friend." "Don't get smart with me." "Ah hah, see, right there Hunter. That's the guy I'm talking about. That's the guy that I believe you are." Christy stormed out of the room. Hunter looked at her as she left. "Christy, don't walk away from me." "I'm not Hunter, I'm walking away from trouble." She continued walking, and went towards Randy's room.

Randy was in his room watching a match on his TV when Christy stormed in. "Whoa Christy, what's the matter?" "I hate Hunter, he's such a stupid idiot." "What did he do this time?" "He just won't leave me alone. I went into my room to find him in there basically waiting for me. Randy he just won't leave me alone. I don't know what to do anymore." "It's going to be okay Christy, don't worry about him. He'll eventually get the point." "Yeah right Randy." "Ok, that's it, I'm going to go talk to him." "Randy don't, you're just going to make things worse." "It's okay Christy, things are going to end." Randy walked out of the room, and Christy stood there hopeless.

Randy stormed into Evolution's locker room. Triple H got up and got in his face. "Gee Randy, what brings you in here?" "Leave Christy alone Hunter, don't bother her anymore." "Right, I'm just going to listen to you." "You better or things are going to get ugly around here." "You wanna make that a promise Orton?" "Try me." As they were arguing, Ric Flair got in between them. "Hold on you two, now you know better then this. You guys need to settle this in the ring." "No problem, meet me out there Hunter." "Give me two minutes, I'm all yours." "Great." Randy walked out of the ring and awaited Hunter's arrival to the ring.

Hunter walked out of Bishoff's office after demanding the match against Randy. Then he headed towards the ring. Christy was in her room watching the TV when she saw randy in the ring, Hunter going into the ring ready to fight him. "Oh no." Randy and Triple H were going at it fighting their heads off letting out so much anger. Triple H told Batista and Ric to stay back stage, this was his own fight. Christy got worried about Randy and started for the ring. While Christy was running she saw Ric and Batista about twenty feet away. She ran faster out to the ring. Randy was just doing the RKO on Hunter, then pinned him 1-2-3. Christy ran to the ring. She grabbed a microphone. "Randy I need to tell you something." Christy paused and waited for eth audience to quiet down a little. "I'm falling in love with you. I think about you all of the time, I always have. I just didn't know if you felt the same way. I-." Randy cut off Christy, and went close to her kissing her passionately. The audience was cheering and going nuts. They broke the kiss, but then Evolution started coming down the ramp to help Hunter. Randy grabbed Christy's arm, and pulled her out of the ring. "Let's go!' They started running after them, but they went through the audience and kept running for their lives. Hunter, Ric, and Batista al were in the ring raving mad that they didn't get them.

Christy and Randy were backstage out of breath. They went to his car, and drove to the hotel. While in the car, they weren't saying a word to each other. Randy pulled into the parking-lot, and they both got out. They went inside the hotel, and went to his room. They sat down on the bed and just stared at each other. Then suddenly, after too much silence, Christy grabbed Randy and pulled him on top of her as they continued kissing passionately. After breaking the kiss, Randy was looking at her speechless. "Well this is new." She laughed and continued kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Evolution was in their locker room still steaming mad. Hunter was pacing back and fourth. "I hate Randy Orton, I want to rip him apart." Batista walked up to him. "Why Hunter? Is it because he got the girl. Because you couldn't get Christy? Because if that's it, that's pretty pathetic Hunter. You know, for being the leader of Evolution, you sure can show a weak side." Batista walked out of the room irritated. Ric then walked over to Hunter. "You know champ, he's got a point." Ric slapped him on the shoulder, then walked out. Triple H just stood without a word to say. Evolution was falling apart, and the new couple was just beginning. Everything was New.

THE END!

(Well, what did you think?)


End file.
